Prisionero
by cheeselord
Summary: Sokka quiere rescatar a Suki y Azula sabe donde esta, por suerte ella es su prisionera... Pero no por mucho.


Por fin me decidi aescribir otra cosa aparte de Taang. SokkaXAzula

* * *

"¿Donde esta suki?"

"¿Por qué debería responderte? Si no fuera por esa información yo ya estaría muerta"

"No lo repetiré¿Dónde esta Suki?"

"Y si no te lo digo"

Sokka solamente aumento la presión de su negra espada sobre el cuello de Azula como respuesta

"¿Me mataras?" Azula dijo en tono burlón y levanto una ceja "Si pudieras yo ya estaría muerta hace mucho"

Azula tenia razón, de nada le servia una princesa muerta, eso no le iba a decir donde estaba Suki además Sokka no era el tipo de persona que mataba por venganza… pero esta era una situación especial.

"Dime donde esta…"

"¿O que?" Azula seguía presionando para que Sokka bajara la guardia.

Ella sabia que no podía matarla sin saber lo que quería, pero seguía habiendo posibilidades: maneras de hacerla hablar, como la tortura. Tenia que saber hasta que punto podía llevar a Sokka, lo que el estaba dispuesto ha hacer por esa información, lo que ella ganaría al proporcionársela. Azula analizo la mirada del muchacho moreno ya que no le había respondido, esa era una de sus habilidades: descifrar a alguien a través de su mirada. Ella podía ver su determinación, sus intenciones, su personalidad, su vida entera. Siendo la única heredera después de que su hermano fue exiliado era un riesgo y desarrollar esa habilidad en medio de una corte de ancianos avariciosos le resulto útil, no quería acabar muerta o perdida en una isla lejana. ¿Qué vio en los ojos de Sokka? Determinación, una determinación mas allá de todo lo que alguna vez vio, el estaba dispuesto a todo… incluso a matar. Tenia que elegir bien sus palabras.

"¿Así que harías cualquier cosa por esta Suki?"

"Cualquier cosa" la mano de Sokka estrujo su hombro

"Te diré donde esta…" las expresiones de Sokka se relajaron y una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Azula. Había dado justo en el clavo "…con una condición"

"Tu no estas en la posición de dar ordenes" De nuevo su espada amenazo con terminar su vida… justo como ella lo había planeado en su cabeza

"¿No, entonces como sabrás a donde ir?"

Sokka pensó un momento, el reaccionaba como Azula esperaba. Una pequeña dosis de confianza, una pizca de astucia y las palabras adecuadas y ya lo tenia comiendo de la palma de su mano.

"Puedo sacarte la verdad"

"¿Sacarme la verdad?" El sarcasmo se notaba en cada palabra "¿Cómo sabrás que es la verdad y no un truco?"

Sokka odiaba admitirlo pero ella tenia razón, no tenia tiempo para comprobar si lo que decía era verdad y bien sabia que era una buena mentirosa. Lo que empezó como una exigencia se convirtió en una negociación, pero ¿Qué tenia el que le interesara a Azula?

Ella ya sabia lo que Aang y compañía harían después, no tenia ningún objeto de valor (solamente su espada) y por lo tanto nada con lo que hacer el trueque. Tenia que volver a voltear el juego.

"¿Qué quieres a cambio?"

"información" Azula mintió, ella ya sabia lo que harían después, solo era parte de la fachada para que pareciera mas real y pudiera guiar A sokka directo a una trampa.

"No"

"No tienes de otra, si es que quieres…."

"No" la interrumpió Sokka "Ahora estas indefensa y eres prisionera, con lo unico que negociare es con tu libertad"

Sokka había dado a entender su punto. Si ella quería salir entera de ese lugar, tenia que decirle la verdad. Le había volteado el juego.

"¿Cómo sabré que lo que me prometes es verdad?" Otra vez Azula había volteado la mesa. Si ella no estaba segura, entonces no diría nada.

Azula tenia que aceptarlo: Sokka no era cualquier idiota que podía engañar tan fácilmente y para hacer mas difícil la cosa el estaba dispuesto a todo. En resumen: No había una salida en la que su vida no se viera arriesgada.

"Tu no tienes tiempos para juegos y yo tampoco asi que hagamos esto. Llévame como prisionera"

"Esta bien, le diré a los demás"

"No" Azula lo interrumpió antes de que volviera al campamento "si llevas un convoy toda la nación del fuego sabrá, tenemos que ser silenciosos"

Sokka pensó un momento, llevarla como prisionera el solo era peligroso. Ir con los demás le daba mas control sobre azula pero era mas difícil pasar desapercibidos. 6 personas caminando en la mitad de la noche con la desaparecida princesa Azula podía resultar sospechoso, en cambio que la princesa regresara con un prisionero era mas normal. Claro que no le despegaría el filo de su espada y la mantendría atada con las cadenas necesarias, si ella intentaba encontrar ayuda o escapar ese seria su fin y cuando encontrara a Suki un golpe en la nuca de su prisionera la dejaría inconsciente e incapaz de cerrar su escape pues cargar con un herido y cuidar un prisionero era tomar riesgos innecesarios. Rápido, eficaz y ambos se cercioraban de su seguridad (casi)

"Bueno, pero si intentas algo" Azula sintió el frió metal en su garganta

"si entiendo, entiendo"

"**Es astuto" **pensó Azula mientras Sokka soltaba sus brazos, después de atar con varias cadenas sus manos pies y darle una extraña bebida para que evitara usar fuego **"Pero yo lo soy mas" **

_**Sokka POV**_

Por fin, después de meses preguntándome que habría sido de Suki, después de pasarme noches enteras sin dormir tratando de convencerme de que ella estaba bien, después de la angustia por no saber cuando la encontraría. La hora ha llegado. Burlar la guardia de aquella isla fue muy fácil, por alguna razón esta prisión era secreto para casi toda la nación y querían tener un bajo perfil: Mala idea. Unos cuantos guardias cuidaban la costa y la entrada a la prisión subterránea pero adentro de la misma estaba vacía. Las largas y angostas escaleras parecen llevarme al centro de la misma tierra y la oscuridad que reina en aquellos túneles tétricos es perpetua. Pero todo es insignificante comparado con el rencuentro, las llamas abrasadoras de mi antorcha, el cansancio, el peligro que espera afuera, incluso la espalda de mi tan temida enemiga es insignificante con el hecho de volver a ver a suki otra vez, de tenerla en mis brazos y saber que habrá un mejor mañana. Las escaleras por fin acaban, dejando ver un pasillo interminable frente a nosotros que se extiende mas halla de lo que la antorcha me permite ver, con barrotes de celdas en cada lado de la pared y algún gemido de los débiles prisioneros. Soy el primer extranjero libre en pisar esta prisión, aquí solo se encuentran prisioneros especiales, de los cuales ninguno ha visto de nuevo la luz del día y respirara el aire puro de la superficie. Quisiera poder sacar a algunas de esas almas desafortunadas pero no puedo, solo soy capaz de cargar con un herido y esa es suki. Seguimos caminando con paso apresurado, mi prisionera frente a mí, atada y guiándome. Si algo sale mal ella será la primera en saberlo. De repente para.

"¿Qué pasa?" le pico la espalda con el filo de mi espada

"Si no lo has notado, el camino se separa" su voz me demuestra enojo

Azula es una prisionera peligrosa, ya lo hemos comprobado antes. Tengo que ser extremadamente cuidadoso, si escapa no estoy seguro de que tenga mucha piedad así que no aparto el filo de mi espada ni un segundo.

"Tu dijiste que sabias por donde"

"Si lo sabia" azula hace énfasis en la ultima palabra, claramente un truco. No se que espera ¿Qué me de por vencido? Ese día todavía no llega

"Pues ser mejor que recuerdes" yo le recuerdo el filo de mi espada al picarle nuevamente

"Ok, ok… maldito campesino"

"¡No creas que no oí eso!"

"¿De veras? Que bueno que al menos tus oídos sirvan

"¡Tu, ya veras!"

"**Tranquilo Sokka, ella quiere que pierdas la concentración" **

"Bueno, estoy esperando"

"Esta vez no caeré, soy mas listo"

"Así que por fin aprendiste algo campesino"

"Creo que tendrás que dejar de preocuparte por mi aprendizaje y empezar a preocuparte por recordar el camino. Un guía que no sabe el camino no es útil"

Parece ser que mis palabras la pusieron en su lugar, aunque empiezo a creer que de verdad no recuerda el camino. Su memoria se refresco después de un tiempo en silencio y un vistazo a los pasillos, creo que mi espada en su espalda ayudo un poco.

"Por la derecha"

No hizo falta que dijera otra cosa para ponernos en marcha. Después de un rato de caminar la curiosidad invadió mi mente, en todo el recorrido había estado tan distraído por el hecho de encontrar a Suki que no vi dentro de las celdas que nos rodeaban, así que me aventuro a iluminar el interior de una de ellas. No pude guardarme del todo el grito. ¿Qué veo? Una criatura que alguna vez fue humano, deforme por años de tortura, con la piel pegada a sus huesos, las yagas son horribles y su piel se ha tornado amarillenta por la anemia y la falta de luz. En sus ojos se extinguió la vida.

"Esta prisión es solo para traidores y enemigos poderosos. Si caes aquí algo peor que la muerte te espera." mi suspiro no paso desapercibido por azula "Primero te torturamos hasta que pierdas las ganas de vivir y seas tan sumiso que no tengamos que hacer guardia para evitar que escapes, porque ya no querrás escapar, después dejamos que te pudras en una celda. De vez en cuando dejamos uno libre, para que los demás sepan que les pasa a los enemigos del señor del fuego. "

"Me das asco"

De verdad me repugna, todo en ella es tan naturalmente frió. Su voz, su caminar, su mirada, ella es un bloque de hielo andante ¿Cómo puede ver tales atrocidades y decirme con tanta calma todo eso? Estos son, o eran, seres humanos que clase de mounstro lograba mantenerse tan inmutable frente a todo esto. Comienzo a creer que ella esta mas perturbada de lo que creo.

"No esperes un trato mejor para tu amiga"

Sus palabras en logran el efecto deseado. Me aterran, tanto que casi pierdo el control y suelto mi espada para correr por los pasillos y buscar a Suki. ¿Qué clase de cosas le hicieron a Suki, cuanto tiempo estuvo en este hoyo del demonio y que encontrare cuando alumbre la celda en la que debería estar mi Suki? Encontrare a Suki o a otro de esos seres desfigurados. El solo pensarlo me hace temblar, el solo suponer que esas dos esmeraldas que eran sus ojos se hallan tornado en pozos vacíos me horroriza. Pero logro mantenerme lucido

"No me intimidas con esas historias" Maldigo el ligero temblor en mi voz, no será pasado por alto.

"Como digas"

Seguimos caminando y caminando y imágenes recorren mi mente, imágenes de lo que podría encontrarme al final de mi búsqueda. Me estoy preparando para lo peor para que en cuanto encuentre a Suki pueda actuar rápido y sin errores y lograr sacarla de este maldito lugar. El pasillo acaba y detiene el flujo de mis ideas junto con mis pasos. Hemos llegado, pero todavía no puedo bajar la guardia puede que sea uno de sus intentos de escape.

"Suki, responde por favor" mi voz retumba en ese abismo

No aparto la espada de mi prisionera, ni siquiera cuanto escucho un débil gemir desde la ultima celda del lugar. Con energías renovadas me acerco sin descuidar a Azula. Nada me preparo para lo que vi. Frente a mi, tras esos barrotes y en medio de esa mugrienta celda estaba el ser que alguna vez fue Suki. Su piel había perdido todo el color y era como un papiro transparente y frágil, sus huesos podían verse claramente a través de ella, su pelo sedoso y lacio se había vuelto quebradizo y opaco. Estaba delgada, demasiado delgada y las ropas rasgadas que tenia puestas dejaban entre ver las yagas que los crueles captores se dedicaban a mantener abiertas. Y sus ojos, por dios, esos ojos que reflejaban vida esos ojos que alguna vez me vieron ya no podrían mirar nunca mas. Las bestias que la atormentaban se los habían sacado. Ya nada importo, con mi espada rompí el candado y rápidamente entre en la celda y tome a esa frágil y maltratada criatura en mis brazos. Una sonrisa que apenas podía mantener adornaba su rostro. Me sentí fatal, todo había sido mi culpa, si nunca me hubiera cruzado en su camino ella nunca habría terminado así.

"Sabia que vendrías" Apenas podía escuchar su débil voz

"Shh, no te esfuerces" mis ojos se empañaron por las lagrimas contenidas

"Tenia que verte una ultima vez"

"N-No te preocupes Suki, todo va a estar bien" Mi voz se empezó a cortar y mis lagrimas cayeron a contaros

"Parece que ya no puedo" Sonrió tristemente

"T-Te voy a s-sacar d-d aquí"

"No Sokka"

Mis manos temblaron incontrolablemente y las palabras se me atoraron en la garganta. Todo me parecía tan trágico y sus palabras habían perdido entusiasmo, sus captores lograron su cometido. La vida misma abandono a Suki. Ella ya no podía volver por mas que quisiera, su cuerpo, mente y alma estaban marcados tan horriblemente que su único consuelo era la muerte. Me estuvo esperando para poder cortar sus ataduras a este mundo, para poder decir adiós.

"Sokka…te…amo" y ya no dijo mas

Su cuerpo herido quedo en mis brazos y la poca vida que le quedaba se escapo. No quedaba mas que un envase vació y la tristeza que me invadía.

"Adiós Suki"

Estreche su cuerpo contra mi pecho y después un terrible dolor en mi cabeza hizo que todo se volviera negro.

* * *

Espero les halla gustado y me disculpo por adelantado a todos los que apoyan suki X Sokka(nada personal pero si queria hacer una historia AzulaXSokka tenia que sacar a suki del camino) Podran observar que este capitulo no pinta muy bien para la pareja pero confien en mi, esconderce de mi papa para escribir es dificil y molesto (escribir a media luz puede cansar la vista) ¿Por que me escondo? Por azares del destino solo me llega la inspiracion de noche (si, ya intente escribir de dia) tal vez sea por que es el unico momento en que puedo estar solo) y a mi papa no le agrada que este hasta las 4 de la mañana en la computadora :P 


End file.
